The Advanced Technology QA Core provides the following services and infrastructure: (1) development, implementation, and maintenance of an advanced medical informatics infrastructure which will facilitate: a) collection of clinical trial data from participating sites in standard communication formats, b) automated data integrity, standardization, and completeness verification, and c) long term maintenance of data in a form which will enable remote review and query by investigators involved in projects 1, 2, and 4 of this application. (2) provide a highly configurable environment for automated dose-volume analysis of radiation therapy plans. The environment will enable dose-volume analysis feedback at the point of data submission as well as retrospective data extraction including batch processing of study data. (3) collection, review and dissemination of treatment plans for assessment of treatment plan quality and robustness. (4) common workflow management environment through a secure, highly automated web-based workflow interface for individual participating sites, study investigators and ATC for facilitation of data and task handoffs and for increased compliance and efficiency in data submission and management for projects 1, 2, and 4 of this application. This project supports the mission of the NCI to improve the treatment and continuing care of cancer patients.